


Ты добился успеха (и сдержал обещания)

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Lenuchka



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from G to T [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chancellor Armitage Hux, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Soft Kylux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The First Order Wins (Star Wars), Vacation, as soft as it gets when galactic domination is involved, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Верховный лидер и его канцлер отдыхают вместе.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from G to T [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941835
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Драбблы и мини (G – PG-13)





	Ты добился успеха (и сдержал обещания)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [with you at your best (and promises kept)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866459) by [surrenderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderer/pseuds/surrenderer). 



> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah/pseuds/Efah)

Хакс помнил, как в детстве проводил время у воды. Большую часть времени на Арканисе шел дождь, но рано или поздно все дети учились плавать. Хакс был незаконнорожденным, но и он не стал исключением. В Академии плавание, как навык и средство повышения выносливости, являлось обязательным для всех курсантов. Провалиться значило утонуть. А Хакс не собирался проигрывать.

Мрачные, холодные _озера_ Арканиса и хлорированные бассейны времен его кадетства не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что Хакс сейчас видел перед собой. Прозрачная голубая вода искрилась бледно-розовыми и золотыми огнями заката, ухоженные сады внизу тоже сверкали золотом. Он редко проводил так много времени на планете, только по необходимости. Пожалуй, дольше всего во взрослом возрасте он пробыл на Старкиллере, но человек способен легко привыкнуть ко всему.

— Наслаждаешься видом? — проговорил низкий голос позади. Хакс обернулся, чтобы насладиться гораздо более интересным зрелищем. Верховный лидер вышел из освежителя и пересекал спальню — в одних узких тренировочных штанах, с голой грудью, тщательно вымытый, как нравилось Хаксу. Здесь у них был не ультразвуковой, а настоящий водный душ, и оба пользовались удобствами в полной мере при каждом подходящем случае.

— Что-то в этом роде, — согласился Хакс, задержавшись взглядом на груди Кайло и выступающих на ней шрамах, прежде чем снова повернуться к озеру. Он чувствовал, как взгляд Кайло скользит по его босым ногам, мягко поблескивающему черному шелковому халату, в который он был облачен, лодыжкам, на уровне которых заканчивался халат, стакану, из которого Хакс пил дорогой бренди. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как они в последний раз по-настоящему расслаблялись, и Хаксу хотелось смаковать каждый миг.

— Мы должны наслаждаться тем, что перед нами. Особенно после тех хлопот, которые тебе пришлось предпринять, чтобы мы оказались здесь.

Кайло усмехнулся, снова посмотрев на него — так, что Хакс моментально покраснел и поманил Кайло к себе, — и вышел на балкон, чтобы встать рядом. Сейчас они были наедине, вдали от назойливого Верховного совета и любопытных глаз своих военных, но Кайло всего лишь положил руку Хаксу на поясницу, глядя на озеро.

— Потребовалось лишь немного... подкорректировать старые записи, — через мгновение ответил Кайло, слишком уклончиво для того, кто прошел стандартные бюрократические процедуры оформления собственности на недвижимость. Не имеет значения. База на Набу только укрепит позиции Первого Ордена на этой планете имперских лоялистов и заставит исчезающие остатки Новой Республики и ее прикормленных предателей подчиниться. Понадобится безопасное место для приема дипломатов и торговых представителей из Среднего Кольца. А что может быть лучше родной планеты последнего Императора?

Хотя они обсуждали это несколько месяцев назад, Хакс определенно не ожидал, что после очередного заседания Верховного совета Кайло отзовет его в сторонку и вручит документы и план уединенного поместья, расположенного в Озерном краю, впрочем, следовало ожидать чего-то столь сумасбродного. Верховный лидер всегда был склонен к драматизму.

Хакс не знал, что предпринял Кайло, чтобы заполучить это место, но не стал на него давить. Слишком был доволен. Им пришлось долго согласовывать графики, чтобы оказаться здесь вдвоем. Переговоры о перемирии, военные операции, связанные с Силой миссии всегда были важнее отдыха. Да и Хакс всегда считал отпуск скучным, у него никогда не возникало желания провести свое крайне ограниченное свободное время в какой-нибудь кантине или ловушке для туристов, или, не приведи звезды, в одиночестве на Арканисе.

Но здесь и сейчас Хакс понял, что наслаждается отдыхом несравнимо больше ожидаемого.

Они еще немного постояли в тишине на балконе. Кайло в конце концов поддался желанию прикоснуться к Хаксу и, проскользнув к нему за спину, обхватил сильными руками за талию, любуясь открывающимся перед ними видом. Даже через халат Хакс чувствовал приятное тепло тела Кайло и его тяжесть, наблюдая, как солнце закатывается за горы. Хакс уловил запах мыла Кайло — резкий цветочно-цитрусовый аромат, от которого слегка щипало в носу, но который нравился ему больше стандартного мятного запаха туалетных принадлежностей на их кораблях.

Хакс никогда не давал волю сентиментальности. Больше всего эмоций он испытал при залпе «Старкиллера» по системе Хосниан, однако даже он мог признать великолепие этого дома, заката, озера и гор вокруг, особенно когда солнце полностью садилось и опускались сумерки. Но Кайло, неизменно более эмоциональный, вздохнул, мгновенно расслабившись, и склонился над плечом Хакса, чтобы поцеловать.

— Тебе понравился подарок? — спросил Кайло, коснувшись плеча губами, затем прошелся цепочкой поцелуев по шее и потерся щекой о щеку Хакса, тыкаясь в нее носом, как очень ласковый питомец, — кстати, удачное сравнение.

Хакс чуть не рассмеялся. Конечно, после всех этих лет Кайло все еще требовались доказательства. Как будто поступков Хакса, жертв, на которые он пошел, чтобы оставаться рядом, было недостаточно.

— Приемлемый, — согласился Хакс, поставив почти пустой стакан на столик и повернувшись лицом к Кайло. В угасающем свете дня Кайло был прекрасен — когда он взглянул на Хакса, глаза сверкали редким добродушием, поскольку ему не нужно было спрашивать, чтобы понять, что Хакс доволен не меньше, чем он сам.

— Но вы обещали мне всю Галактику, Верховный лидер, а не ее часть, какой бы впечатляющей та ни была, — Хакс обнял Кайло за плечи и запустил пальцы во влажные темные волосы, с легким удивлением и удовольствием отметив, что в них было втерто масло для придания блеска и мягкости. Пальцы легко скользили в густых прядях, и он наслаждался этим ощущением, даже когда Кайло наклонился для поцелуя, от которого Хакс увернулся, чтобы подразнить его.

— И вы ее получите, канцлер, — пообещал Кайло, нахмурившись из-за несостоявшегося поцелуя. Хакс утешающе погладил его по щеке, чувствуя кончиками пальцев шершавую кожу старого шрама. Он подчеркивал красоту Кайло. И как ни тревожно было обнаружить его тогда, на снегу, полумертвым после ранения, шрам придавал ему солидный и грозный облик, крайне необходимый, если Кайло желал оставаться у власти.

Когда-то он думал, что Кайло, вечно выставляющий эмоции напоказ перед всей Галактикой, слишком импульсивен, чтобы править. Теперь же Хакс понял его или, по крайней мере, разгадал его стратегию. Настроение Кайло все еще часто менялось, но из этого можно было извлечь пользу. Каждая живая душа в Галактике научилась бояться меча Кайло Рена, ярости, кипящей в его крови, и воспринимать его как своего Верховного лидера и олицетворение власти Первого Ордена. Власти Хакса.

— Скоро все будет принадлежать нам. Мы перестроим Галактику, ты и я, — продолжил Кайло, словно не слыша кровожадных мыслей Хакса, взял его за талию и погладил пояс с красной окантовкой, удерживающий полы халата.

Когда Кайло впервые пообещал ему Галактику, они были молоды, дерзки и глупы. Стоя на мостике «Финализатора» в конце цикла, они смотрели вниз — на то, чему предстояло стать ключом к успеху Первого Ордена.

_ — Как только «Старкиллер» будет готов, Новая Республика падет перед мощью Первого Ордена. _

_ — Даже без оружия, генерал, они поймут, как глупо недооценивать нас. Тебя. Галактика будет нашей, а я принесу тебе черепа всех живых существ, которые осмелятся сопротивляться. _

Хакс, усмехнувшись для виду, сказал Кайло, чтобы тот не впутывал его в свои странные фантазии, но это эффектное обещание согревало его в одинокой постели, когда Кайло отсутствовал на корабле.

— Я же просил не впутывать меня в твои кровожадные фантазии? — сказал он, не давая Кайло расслабиться. Верховный лидер не должен быть избалованным.

Кайло нетерпеливо фыркнул и вновь наклонился для поцелуя, и теперь Хакс ему поддался. Простое прикосновение губ, легкое и целомудренное, а затем Кайло отстранился и на этот раз нежно взял Хакса за руки.

Не отрывая взгляда от рук, Кайло поднес их к губам и поцеловал костяшки пальцев Хакса, а тот сжал его пальцы в ответ. Они прожили так долго только потому, что с одинаковой решимостью хотели видеть своих врагов мертвыми и позабытыми.

Взгляд Кайло был таким же страстным, как в тот день, когда они объявили войну законченной, а Галактику — своей. Позже в тот день в тронном зале генерал Армитаж Хакс преклонил колени перед Верховным лидером Кайло Реном и встал — канцлером Первого Ордена. Той ночью, когда все формальности были соблюдены, а договоры о капитуляции ратифицированы, они заперлись в каюте Хакса и занимались сексом до изнеможения, опьяненные победой и открывающимися перспективами.

Хакс с нежностью вспоминал эти события.

Кайло все еще прижимался губами к рукам Хакса, так что тот чувствовал пальцами каждое произнесенное им слово: 

— Говорил, но я не слушал. И разве ты не рад этому?

Ощущая его убийственную решимость, здесь, в окружении символов их империи, мог ли Хакс сказать что-то иное? Он больше не сомневался в преданности Кайло их цели. Не теперь, когда длительный успех Первого Ордена принес Кайло верность Хакса.

— К сожалению, да, — сказал он, вытащив руку из хватки Кайло, чтобы нежно погладить его по щеке и вовлечь в новый поцелуй.

Несмотря ни на что, они стояли здесь вместе, достаточно сильные, чтобы без раздумий сокрушить своих врагов. И несмотря ни на что, этот безрассудный, _опасный_ человек ел у Хакса из рук.

Кайло прав. Вся остальная Галактика покорится им, это лишь вопрос времени.


End file.
